


Summer Dip

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Deepthroating, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Summer Love, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam Dom and Tom go for a midnight swim at the beach one hot summer night.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Tom Pallant
Kudos: 10





	Summer Dip

It was a scorching hot summer day and the sun was starting to set on Los Angles Calaforina.

Dom Adam and Tom decided to go for a midnight swim at the beach near their house since their air conditioner was on the fritz. 

Once they reached the beach they striped off their clothes and entred the water Dom Adam and Tom are very open with eachother and dont mind seeing eachother naked but tonight was diffrent.

Dom looked over at Adam who was wading in the salty ocean water Dom's eyes grew wide as he saw Adam's large dick and large ass he wanted nothing more than to be fucked by his best friend right there on the beach. 

Tom on the other hand had his eyes on both Adam and Dom he found both men extremly attractive and often fantasized about both of them fucking him silly. 

Adam also was feeling a strong desire twards his friends he imagined what it would be like to fuck both of them right on one of the most popular beaches in Los Angeles good thing they were the only ones there.

Soon all three of the men's eyes met and they subconsciously knew exactly what the other wanted. 

Dom drew closer to the other men and looked at them both "do you want the same thing,"he questioned his voice shaking.

Tom and Adam nodded as they all walked out of the water and twards the sandy beach where their towels and clothes were laying.

Dom leaned in and gave Adam a kiss on the lips while Tom fondled both of their members causing them to moan into their passionate kiss. 

Next it was Tom's turn Adam crashed his lips into the others and began to lightly tug at his curly brown hair while Dom deep throated Adam's entire erect member.

Soon all three men were a mess of moans and precum.

"Do you guys want to go further," Dom asked? "Yes Its been a desire of mine to have you both fuck me,"Tom responded.

"Down on all fours and arch your back little whore,"Adam demanded Tom being the good boy that he is obeyed.

Dom crouched down infront of Tom and lowred the brown haired man's mouth onto his cock. 

"Suck,"Dom commanded as Adam preped Tom and quickly thrusted into his virgin hole causing him to let out a deep raspy groan.

Tom's body shook he was experiencing so much pleasure he could barly hold back his moans. 

"Fuck your so damm tight,"Adam huffed as he pounded into Tom's hole.

Dom quickly relesed a thick load of cum into Tom's mouth he pulled out and walked up behind Adam inserting his still hardned member into his tight hairy hole.

"Fuck Dom your so large destroy my ass baby,"Adam moaned he was so close to an orgasm.

Dom thrusted into Adam hard and fast his thrusts caused Adam to orgasm early."Fucckk,"Adam grunted as he Dom and Tom came together.

"That was so fucking amazing," Tom spoke still breathless as Adam and Dom pulled out.

"We should do this again sometime,"Dom said with a laugh.

"How about tomorrow,"Adam asked. 

"I would love that,"Tom replied.

End


End file.
